The majority of conventional ostomy couplings are either of the mechanical fastening type, or the adhesive fastening type. A mechanical interference fastening type is especially suitable where the advantage of a secure and positive mechanical fastening is desired.
Conventional ostomy couplings using a mechanical interference fastening generally comprise at least two coupling elements, one of which is, for example, a body-side coupling element for adhesive attachment to the body. The other coupling element is, for example, a non-body-side coupling element (also referred to as an appliance-side element), for example, a bag-side coupling element integrated with a collection pouch. The two coupling elements carry co-operating fasteners to allow the coupling elements to be repeatedly attached and separated, whereby the collection pouch is releasably attached and detached with respect to the body. Such an arrangement permits the body-side member to be worn on the body for a relatively long length of time, and permits frequent removal or changes of the operative part of the ostomy appliance without having to remove the body-side element. The term ostomy includes, but is not limited to, colostomy, ileostomy and urostomy.
Braced couplings are known, e.g., from U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,245 and EP-A-0373782. These specifications teach the use of bracing members that are rotatable relative to a coupling member to selectively brace coupling latches of the coupling member, depending on the rotational orientation.
One aspect of the present invention aims to provide a novel coupling structure that is easy to manufacture, simple to use in practice, allows for a low connection force, and also provides a secure engagement.
In another aspect, U.S. Pat. No. 6,723,079 describes a controlled evacuation device for enabling a wearer to control discharge of body waste from the stoma. Designing an ostomy coupling uniquely adapted for a controlled evacuation device provides different technical challenges from a conventional ostomy coupling. It would thus be desirable to provide a novel coupling that is suitable for a controlled evacuation device.